Truth Or Dare
by AddUsernameHere
Summary: The BBA revolution, Blitzkrieg Boys, Max and Ray are snowed inside the dojo. When Daichi suggests that they play truth or dare, everyone agrees, and things get pretty crazy from there... And where DOES Bryan get chloroform from?
1. Kendo Stick Lurve

**A/N: Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade. I don't own much, actually...**

**Warnings: chloroform in later chapters. And a psychotic Bryan. But that's nothing out of the ordinary.**

**T'sup dawgs? Great. Now I sound like Tyson's grandad. This is my first fanfic and all that. Yay! Go me!**

It was a freezing January evening and the snow was falling hard. Tyson, Kenny, Max, Daichi, Hilary, Ray and all of the Blitzkrieg Boys were stuck inside the dojo, a wall of snow separating them from the outside world. As the snow continued to fall, it was evident that they weren't getting out any time soon, and they needed something to do...

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare!" Daichi announced, grinning widely, clearly proud of his suggestion. He was met by a chorus of groans and sighs.

"You're joking, right? That game is so old." Tyson complained, dramatically stretching out the word 'so'.

"And boring." Max put in.

"And-" Ray begun, but was cut off by Daichi yelling something incoherent as loud as he could.

"Not just any truth or dare. Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair." He smiled manically and was pleased that at least some had begun to look interested.

"What's that?" Kenny asked, peering over the screen of his laptop.

"Well, for kiss you have to kiss someone, for torture five people to your right have to ask you a truth question, and electric chair is the ultimate dare and you have to do it. If you don't, there will be a forfeit." Daichi explained, a smug look plastered on his face. There was silence for a few seconds while everyone considered.

"Fine." Ray rolled his eyes, and everyone else agreed. Except four people who were sitting at the back of the room talking

"Hey guys! You playing?" Tyson yelled at the Blitzkrieg Boys. They all looked up at the same time, a look on all of their faces which said "shut up or I will burn your soul in hell."

"Playing what?" Spencer questioned, frowning curiously.

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair!" Daichi said enthusiastically, much to the annoyance of Kai and Tala.

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other, shrugged, and walked over to where the others were sitting.

"Kai? Tala?" Hilary asked.

"Ha ha, no." Tala replied bluntly.

"Aw come on? Or are you too chicken?" Tyson said, smirking.

"Go away, Tyson." Kai closed his eyes and sighed. Tyson started making really bad chicken noises.

"Is that meant to persuade us into playing?" Tala raised an eyebrow. Tyson stopped the farm animal impressions and sighed.

"Yeah." He said, defeated. Tala rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the boy standing before him.

"Just play? Please?" Tyson whined. Sticking his bottom lip out, he attempted puppy dog eyes.

"You fail at that that look." Kai said. He opened his eyes and glared at the navy-haired teen.

"He fails at everything." Tala said cruelly.

"Hey! That's mean!" Tyson cried, his eyes wet with tears.

"Good." The two Russians sitting on the floor said together. Tyson blinked and scowled, his fake tears disappearing instantly.

For five minutes Tyson tried to convince his friends to play, but they both refused every time. In the end it was Bryan who changed their minds.

"We won't be getting out any time soon. You might as well play. Besides, it could be fun." The lilac-haired boy said.

Kai and Tala looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and joined the oblong (Max and Kenny didn't seem to understand what a circle looked like.)

"Yay! Finally, we can start. I'll go first." Tyson narrowed his eyes and looked at everyone.

"Hilary! Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair." Hilary looked shocked, surprised that she had been chosen first.

"Uh... Dare?" She said uncertainly. Tyson cast his eyes to the floor, trying to think of something.

"I dare you to..." He looked around the room, and his eyes lit up as he saw something.  
"Flirt with grandpa's kendo stick." He pointed to the bamboo stick leaning against the wall in the corner.

"You're kidding me." Hilary protested. "I'll look stupid!"

"That's the whole point." Tyson grinned. "And if anyone fails to complete a dare, then they're out. Last one left is the winner."

Grumbling, Hilary stood up and walked over to the kendo stick.

"Am I really doing this?" She said, clearly not happy.

"No, you're imagining it." Everyone turned towards Tala, who sat there looking annoyed and bored.

Hilary sighed. Taking a deep breath she picked up the stick.

"Hi there. I've forgotten my number, so can I have yours?" Hilary blushed as everyone burst out laughing. Well, everyone except the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"If you were a transformer, you would be Optimus Fine." She was so embarrassed. This had to be the worst thing she had ever done.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put 'I' and 'U' together." Tyson was literally crying with laughter. Max was practically having a heart attack, lying on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Roses are red, violets are blue- I'm rubbish at poems, now take your clothes off." Even Spencer snorted at this line, although the other Russians looked like they'd rather be freezing outside in the snow.

"That's it! I'm not doing any more. I've completed the stupid dare, Tyson." Hilary sat back down in her place, glaring at the floor.

"I'm worried that you know those chat-up lines." Ray said, trying to stop laughing.

"Ooh, Hilary, are you trying to tell us something?" Daichi teased.

"Oh shut up, all of you. It's my turn to dare someone." While everyone calmed down, Hilary thought about who she would choose.

"Maxie! Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair?"

* * *

**I changed chapters 1&2 because the text was bunched up as I forgot to put gaps, but there is no other changes though.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Let's Kill Tala!

**I posted this like, an hour after I posted my first chapter. It was really short, and I was bored. Please read and all that!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade. Luckily for the characters...**

* * *

"Maxie! Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair?"

"Dare." Max smiled confidently. Hilary's dare would probably be something like 'don't tie your laces for a week' so he wasn't really worried.

"I dare you to... Kiss the next person who walks through the door." She pointed to the door that led out to the hallway.

"Sure." Max shrugged. Hilary was confused at his confidence.

"It's snowing outside. We can't get out, so no one can get in. Therefore no one will walk through that door." Max explained. Hilary glared at him, realising how stupid her dare had been.

"Aw, no fair! Can I change it?" She asked.

"No. You can't change once you've already said it, and no one can give you suggestions." Daichi explained.

"Okay, my go." Max looked at the floor, thinking. "Ray! Truth, dare, double dare and all that."

"I choose... Truth." Ray said, playing it safe.

"Tell us about something that you regret doing." Max said.

Ray bit his lip. As he was quite a sensible person, playing pranks had never really been his thing. He tried to think of a story to tell, and after a few minutes, remembered something.

"Well... When I was young, about six or seven, I tipped a bottle of superglue onto Kevin's chair. When he sat on it, he was stuck on the chair for the rest of the day. Eventually we had to cut his clothes to get him off." Ray explained. It wasn't very funny, but it was the best he could come up with.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Hilary questioned.

"Because he wrote 'Ray loves Mariah' on my bedroom wall." Ray blushed as Tyson started laughing.

"Wow. That's... Different." Max said, trying to hide his smile.

"Anyway, I need to choose." Trying to change the subject, Ray eyed his friends.

"Spencer. What do you choose?" The Neko-Jin asked. Spencer glared at Ray for acknowledging his existence, causing Ray to shudder.

The Blitzkrieg Boys were a mystery to everyone. One minute they would be quietly doing something, the next they would be torturing spiders. Well, Bryan would be torturing spiders whilst the other Russians watched him.

"Torture." The blonde finally said. Ray narrowed his eyes.

"Okay. Out of everyone here, who do you hate the most and why?" Spencer looked at the people around him, trying to decide.

Hilary and Kenny were alright; they didn't make too much noise. Obviously he didn't hate his teammates, even if Bryan was a sadistic psychopath and Tala was a sarcastic jerk. He could get along with Kai if he wasn't in his 'everyone is a peasant apart from me' mood. Ray normally kept to himself and didn't cause Spencer any problems. That only left Max, Tyson and Daichi...

"Daichi, because he talks too much and never knows when to shut up." Spencer said. Daichi's face turned red.

"Well, at least I actually talk to people!" He exploded. He was about to stand up, but Tyson grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

"Calm down Daichi, Spencer was only answering the question. Not everyone here hates you." The navy-haired teen explained.

"No, just most of us." Tala said, smiling sarcastically. Daichi glared at him.

"Moving on, it's my go to ask!" Max said cheerfully, trying to break the ice. When no one moved or said anything he sighed and turned to Spencer, who looked bored.

"Um... What is your biggest fear?" Max asked. Instantly everyone stopped glaring at each other and payed attention

"Well... I'm not a fan of spiders." Spencer confessed. He glared at Tyson as he started giggling hysterically, daring him to continue laughing. What was so funny? Spiders were freaky, everyone knew that.

"Tyson, I highly suggest you shut up if you value your head." Spencer threatened. Tyson gulped.

"Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up. It's my go." Hilary announced. Spencer smiled softly. He didn't mind Hilary, even though they hadn't talked much; Spencer didn't find her too irritating.

"Tell us about an embarrassing thing Bryan has done." Hilary asked.

"What? No fair! I can't be part of this, it's Spencer's go." Bryan protested.

"Actually, this is allowed. Hilary asked the question, and Spencer has to answer." Daichi said, earning a death glare from Bryan.

"Spencer? Do you have an answer?" Hilary smiled politely. Spencer looked at Bryan and raised an eyebrow. Bryan looked like he wanted to kill something.

"I do." Spencer smirked. "When we were about eight, Boris was sick so we didn't have to train for a day, so we decided to have a snowball fight. Ian dug a hole in the snow at the bottom of a hill. Bryan was running down the hill, but at the last minute he slipped and fell into it, covering himself in snow."

The room was filled with laughter, even Kai and Tala were smiling. Bryan looked dangerous.

"Spencer?" Bryan said. Spencer turned towards him, and gulped as he saw the expression on his friends face.

"Yes?"

"Run."

Spencer's eyes widened. He stood up and backed away from the angry Russian, but was too slow.

Bryan jumped onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to strangle the blonde. Spencer tried to push him off, but Bryan hung on tightly. Everyone was in hysterics as they both ran around the room, Bryan angry and Spencer scared.

On the third lap of the room, Spencer suddenly tripped. He fell on top of Kai, who fell against Tala. And as Bryan was still refusing to let go, Spencer couldn't get up, leaving Kai squashed and Tala nearly dead.

"Get... Off..." The redhead wheezed, his lips turning blue.

"Trust me, if I could, I wouldn't hesitate." Spencer growled. Bryan was silent, clinging on with all of his strength.

"Bryan. Let go. Before someone dies. And I don't mean me." Kai threatened. He paused for a minute before adding: 'but it might be Tala."

Spencer tried to push himself up, but the weight of Bryan didn't allow it.

"Do you guys need any help?" Ray asked, wiping away tears of laughter. He mentally thanked Daichi for suggesting this game.

"No, Ray, we're absolutely fine." Kai growled. Tala was silent.

"Is he even conscious?" Kenny asked, gesturing towards the redhead.

"Doubt it." Kai would've shrugged if he could.

Finally, Bryan let go and stood up. He was red in the face and still looked furious.  
"Thanks a bunch, idiot." Spencer growled, standing up. Kai sat up, glaring viciously at Bryan, before standing up himself. Tala lay still on the floor.

"Uh... Tala?" Spencer said guiltily. The redhead groaned and pushed himself up with shaky arms.

"Bryan. If I could be bothered to, I would kill you right now. Just be grateful that I can't." Tala's ice blue eyes stared into Bryan's.

"It was Spencer's fault! He said that about me!" Bryan tried to defend himself.

"He answered a question. You assaulted three people. Burn, Kuznetsov."

Spencer rolled his eyes and sat back in the circle. The other three joined him. Bryan still scowling, Kai glaring at everything that dared to breathe, Tala holding his head.

"My go!" Tyson sang in falsetto, causing everything within a two-mile radius to shrivel up and die slowly and painfully.

"I can't think of anything. Wait a second." Tyson said. Spencer could practically see the cogs turning in his head.

"I've got it!" He shouted suddenly.

"Just don't give it to anyone else." Tala said, having recovered from his near-death experience.

"Ha ha. You're so funny. Right then, Spencer. Out of everyone here, who would you most likely date, and why?" Spencer blinked blankly at Tyson, who just grinned.

"Um... Well..." Spencer stammered nervously. He tried to think of something to say, when he noticed something.

"Oh! It would be Hilary, because she's the only girl." Spencer announced proudly. Hilary smiled nicely from across the circle.

"You might be gay." Tyson shrugged. "Like Tala."

"I'm sorry?" The redhead exploded, shocked.

"Seriously Tala, everyone knows. You spend two hours every day on your hair, your eyelashes are longer than Hilary's when she's wearing mascara, and your posture is even more feminine than Ming-Ming's." Tyson said.

Tala glared at the boy across from him. Tyson was playing with fire, and if he wasn't careful, his insides would soon be in a pot, mixed with potatoes and onion.

"He does have a point, Tala." Spencer grinned. Tala simply looked at him, his face expressionless.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's my go, pay attention!" Daichi exclaimed, irritated that no one had noticed that it was his turn.

"Spencer, my question is: what is the weirdest dream you have ever had?" Spencer instantly blushed. Daichi grinned, proud that he had come up with a good question.

"Spencer?" Daichi frowned. He wanted an answer.

"I'm thinking." Spencer muttered. "I have one. But this was ages ago. So long ago I can't even remember when it happened."

"Just tell us already!" Max said impatiently.

"I once had a dream where the tooth fairy appeared and took me on holiday to Mars. Okay? You happy now?" Spencer said grumpily. He was so glad his go was finally over- if the others laughed any harder, they would explode. Well, maybe not literally. That's not really possible.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Spencer said. The only people in the circle who weren't laughing were Kai, Bryan and Tala: they were glaring at everyone else. Probably for being too happy.

"It's my turn to pick someone! Be quiet!" Spencer yelled, shocking everyone into silence.

"Thank you. I choose Kenny." Kenny's mouth opened slightly, and he turned red. He hated truth or dare games, he had no idea why he even agreed to play in the first place.

"I... I need the toilet." He stood up and ran off without waiting for a reply, slamming the door behind him.

"Idiot." Kai muttered under his breath. Spencer smiled, pitying the clueless boy who had just left the room.

A few minutes later Kenny returned, still red in the face. He carefully closed the door this time and sat down, not noticing Hilary grinning.

"Maxie..." Hilary said, looking at the boy sitting next to her.

"What?" Max replied cluelessly.

"Remember your dare?" Hilary smirked, an evil glint in her eyes.

"I don't..." Max's eyes widened, realising what she meant. Kenny was frowning, not understanding what they were going on about.

"Can someone please explain what you mean?" He asked.

"Max's dare was to kiss the next person who walked through the door. And that happens to be you." Hilary said.

Kenny' smooth dropped open. He flushed a deeper shade of red.

* * *

**Woo! I'm on a roll! At least that was longer. Please R&R!**

**I mentioned before that I don't own Beyblade, lucky for the characters. The first thing I would do would be to bring Ian into G-Revolution. Where is he? Like Voltaire, there's no explanation, nothing... I miss the little squirt. Even if he did dress like a World War Two pilot...**


	3. The Phone Call of Doom

**Three chapters in one day. Pretty snazzy if I do say so myself.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

"Max's dare was to kiss the next person who walked through the door. And that happens to be you." Hilary said. Kenny' smooth dropped open. He flushed a deeper shade of red.

"No! No, I won't do it. You can't make me." Kenny crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Then you're both out of the game." Daichi said. Max looked at Kenny and stood up. Kenny's heart started beating faster as the blonde approached. Was this really happening?

"Sorry, Chief." Was all Max said. He bent down and pressed his lips against Kenny's, straightened up again, and walked back to his place.

"Ooh, Chief, you're blushing!" Tyson mocked and fluttered his eyelashes. "Now you're gay as well as Tala.

"Tyson. I will set Bryan on you." The wolf growled.

"Again?" Tyson whined, reflecting on what happened the last time.

"Yes. And this time I won't stop the rolling pin."

"Do I even want to know what you're going on about?" Spencer questioned. "It's Kenny's turn."

"Dare!" Kenny shouted out. His eyes widened once he'd realised what he had said, but he couldn't take it back now.

"I dare you to call Ming-Ming and declare your undying love for her."

Kenny's mouth hit the floor and he turned red. Not for the first time, everyone was laughing uncontrollably, while Kenny died inside. True, he did like Ming-Ming, but did he really have to tell her over a phone call?

"Please tell me you're joking!" The brunette covered his face with his hands.  
"Unless you want to be out, Kenny?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Chief! Do it!" Tyson yelled. Everyone who wasn't Russian started chanting 'do it! Do it!' over and over again, putting pressure on Kenny. The Blitzkrieg Boys maintained their 'everyone drop dead' expressions, waiting until Kenny stopped being a wimp.

"FINE!" Furious, Kenny stood up and walked over to the table. He grabbed the phone and punched in Ming-Ming's number with shaking hands (he coincidently knew it off by heart) and held it to his ear.

The singer picked up her phone almost immediately, which made Kenny even more nervous. What was he going to say? He had never poured his heart out to anyone before (apart from the time he completed the game Nerds Anonymous and announced his love for the creator) and he had no idea what he was doing.

"Hello? Who is this?" Ming-Ming asked, her voice as sweet as syrup in Kenny's ear. He felt himself flushing. This was more dangerous than letting Bryan loose on- okay, maybe not that dangerous. But still.

"H...hi... This is... Um... K... K... Kenny." The Chief stammered. Inside he was dying. One half of him was telling him to slam the phone down, but the other half sort of... Wanted to tell her?

"Oh hey, Kenny! Why are you calling?" Kenny opened his mouth, then closed him again. Probably impersonating a goldfish.

"Ming-Ming. I... Just wanted to tell you... That..." He looked over at his friends who were grinning like Bryan when he's given permission to hurt something. Sighing, the Chief opened his mouth again.

"That your eyes... Are as brown as... As... Your... Eyes?" From across the room laughter bounced off the walls and Kenny turned into a tomato (metaphorically. Obviously.)

"... Are you drunk?" Kenny was so grateful that no one could hear Ming-Ming's reply. This was emotional torture. He was seriously considering moving to Nigeria permanently.

"N... No... I just... It's just that..." Pull it together Kenny thought, squeezing his eyes shut. Taking a deep breath, he decided to speak from his technology-orientated heart and declare his undying love for her.

"Ever since I first set my eyes on you and heard your angelic voice I knew that I was madly in love with you and I want us both to get married and have babies and name them Lennard and Dorothy." He blurted out, all in one breath. When he realised what he had said, he clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes as big as the moon.

If everyone laughed any harder then there would be an earthquake. The Chief was almost in tears as Tyson head butted the wall for no apparent reason.

Even Tala was smirking. No, that was not a typo; TALA was looking HAPPY. And not even in a 'I'm-going-to-hurt-you-now' happy. A genuine, smirking at someone else's humiliation happy. Which, as some may argue, isn't the best form of happy in the world. But he wasn't glaring either; let's just leave it at that.

Ming-Ming was silent. Kenny bit his lip, resisting the urge to slam the phone down. He had made up his mind: he was immigrating to Nigeria. He wouldn't tell anyone, he'd just pack his stuff and leave.

A few seconds later Ming-Ming spoke, and what she said made Kenny almost choke on air. Damn air particles. Who needs them anyway?

"I feel the same way." The Indian singer said. Kenny's mouth hit the floor. Had he heard right? Had Ming-Ming really just agreed to call their children Lennard and Dorothy? What kind of a name was Dorothy, anyway? He preferred Cynthia. Or Darcy. Or maybe Denise? Stuff it- they'd get a dog and call him Bruce. At least dogs don't scream and wake you up at one in the morning.

"Dalmatian or chihuahua?" The words left Kenny's mouth without his brain processing them. Why, brain, why? The Chief thought, cursing himself. He could only hope that the love of his life wasn't going to hang up.

"Chihuahua, definitely. They can fit in your handbag, and spots would just cramp my style." See? She obviously though he was... Wait, what?! Did she just answer?

"I'll move to Nigeria tomorrow. I'm officially crazy." Kenny muttered to himself. He had to be imagining Ming-Ming's reply.

"I was thinking of the name Bruce. What do you think?" Her angelic voice called out. Kenny decided that Bryan must have drugged him when he was sleeping. There was no was way that Ming-Ming, the most amazing blader and beautiful singer, was having a conversation with him. It was just impossible.

"YES!" Again, Kenny decided to speak before he thought. After the snow had cleared, he was going to give his brain to people who desperately needed a brain transplant. It's not as if he needed one.

"Wait, but what if it's a girl?" Ming-Ming's voice echoed around Kenny's soon-to-be-empty skull. She sounded so calm and collected. Kenny was jealous of her confidence.

"Uh...Brucette?" There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then, all of a sudden, Ming-Ming started squealing excitedly, like she had just found out that she had won yet another singing contest.

"TISF! That is, like, soooooo cute! I love it! Got to go now Kenny-bear, my butler just told me that I came first place in I Am The Best At Singing In The Whole World So Everyone Bow Down To Me, and I need to celebrate. Call you soon! LOL!"

Huh. Wonders never cease.

Kenny choked on air yet again. Maybe he wasn't going to move to Nigeria after all. He was going to save the money and sue oxygen instead. Stupid air.

He had expected Ming-Ming to slam the phone down. But he had a conversation with her! And she had called him Kenny-bear! This was literally the best day of his life. Nothing could top this.

"Does Kenny have a girlfriend?" Tyson's mocking calls brought The Chief back to reality. Oh, yeah. They were playing truth or dare.

"Shut up, Tyson." Kenny glared. He carefully put the phone down on the table like it was made of the most valuable diamonds, and returned to the circle. He was glad to get his turn over and done with, but he did enjoy talking to Ming-Ming...

"Chief has a girlfriend, Chief has a girlfriend!" Kenny scowled at Max, who was eating liquorice straight from the bag. Oh god... Max had sugar...

"What does TISF mean?" Kenny asked. He really needed to educate himself about teenage talk. He still shouted 'egad' for crying out loud.

"Torturing Innocent and Suffering Fools." Said our favourite psychopath. Hilary looked blankly at Bryan, who was examining a very interesting spot on the floor. Good old floor, it never fails to entertain.

"It means That Is So Funny, Kenny. Why? What did she say?" Hilary grinned, making Kenny feel uncomfortable yet again.

"Um... Nothing... Can we play the game now?" Hilary rolled her eyes, and was about to say something, but Max had decided to burst her ear drums by screaming straight in her ear.

"What the actual hell, Max? Are you crazy?" She demanded, nursing her painful ears. Max smiled, but his eyes looked foggy. There was only one reason why: he was hyper.

* * *

**Most terrifying cliffhanger EVER. Please R&R!**

**I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Chloroform

**I have nothing better to do, so I decided to add this chapter.**

**Finally! The chloroform! ...uh... That sounds really weird. Moving on..**

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

* * *

There was only one reason why: he was hyper.

"Let's go play in the snow!" He suddenly jumped up and ran over to Bryan, but at the last minute he tripped and fell into the Russians lap. Bryan growled dangerously, but Max didn't seem to notice; he was sugar high and having the time of his life.

"Oops! Sorry, Bryan! Come on, let's go!" Max grabbed Bryan's hand and started pulling him. Everyone else stared, silently praying that Bryan would kill him quickly and painlessly.

Grinding his teeth, the falcon snatched his hand back. However, as Max had a tight grip, the blonde fell onto his again. Max just lay there giggling. Bryan was furious. Someone was going to die.

Surprisingly calmly, Bryan stood up and backed away from the crazy child. Max's eyes shone like stars as he lay there, laughing like a two year old who was playing with a new toy.

Apart from Max's laughter, the room was silent. Max suddenly stopped laughing and sat up. He looked around as if he was searching for something. He cautiously stood up, eyes wide, and turned around. When he saw Bryan his face split into yet another manic grin.

Launching himself at the Russian, Max tried to grab onto his arm, but Bryan was quicker. The falcon turned and ran, and, once he figured out that Bryan was running away from him, Max started running too.

Daichi snorted. He couldn't help it; the sight of Max chasing Bryan was too funny. Ray let out a chuckle, which made Tyson giggle. Before long everyone was laughing, watching Bryan run around the room.

"How long?" Kai turned towards Tala, who was smirking. Kai blinked.

"Give him another five seconds." He replied. Tala cocked his head, causing his bangs to sway slightly.

"How?" Was all he said. One word, but Kai understood him.

"Jacket." The redhead nodded, agreeing with his friends reply. They turned back to the two people running around the room. Exactly five seconds later Kai's suspicions were confirmed.

Bryan stopped and turned to Max, who nearly ran into him. The falcon wrapped a muscular arm around the blondes neck to stop him escaping, and reached inside of his jacket. He pulled out a white cloth and held it against Max's face, who stopped yelling and collapsed to the floor.

"Max!" Hilary cried out, her amused expression being replaced with one of shock. Bryan placed the cloth back in his jacket and stared at her.

"What was that?" Daichi asked, looking at Bryan's jacket.

"Chloroform." The falcon replied, his face as expressionless as stone.

"You knocked him out with chloroform?" Hilary demanded. Tala raised his eyebrows, looking at the floor. This girl could be really stupid sometimes.

"Yeah." Bryan shrugged casually, like knocking people out was something that everyone did.

"Where did you even get it?" Kenny asked, genuinely interested.

"Just had it." Bryan said in a nonchalant tome. Hilary face-palmed, exasperated.

Meanwhile, while everyone was questioning Bryan, Tyson had approached Max and was now poking him with the kendo stick.

"Um, Tyson? What are you doing?" Kenny asked. Ray looked up.

"Seeing if he's dead. Duh." The dragon explained. Hilary sighed and closed her eyes.

"Give me strength." She muttered. Burying her head in her hands, the brunette sighed. Someone really had to teach Tyson about common sense.

"Tyson, poke me again and I'll whack you around the head with that thing." Max groaned.

Hilary gasped, surprised that he was awake so soon. Bryan groaned.

"I knew I should've topped up the chloroform." He complained, earning a glare from Hilary. Shockingly, she wasn't intimidated by Bryan. Well, she was, but not as much as the others.

Max sat up and blinked. Frowning, he rubbed his eyes, clearly confused about something. Bryan looked down at him, glaring viciously.

"Why am I on the floor?" The blonde asked, running a shindig through his bright hair. He looked up and gasped when he saw Bryan towering over him.

"Oh, hey, Bryan! Uh... Sorry about that..." He chuckled nervously, slowly backing away from the Russian glaring at him. When he was a metre away he finally stood up, showing no signs of being drugged only minutes ago.

"I think it's time that I stepped in." Hilary's voice made him jump. The brunette stood up and walked over to where the three teenage boys stood.

"Max, I think you should apologise to Bryan for chasing him around the dojo. Bryan, I think you should say sorry to Max for knocking him out. Okay? Both of you. Apologise. Now." She demanded.

Max grinned sheepishly and looked at Bryan, who wasn't looking happy.  
"Sorry, Bryan." He said. Hilary nodded, satisfied. She turned to Bryan, who glared at her.

"If you think I'm saying sorry to him, then you're wrong." He said. Hilary started to argue, but his glare made her decide not to.

"Well, I tried." She said. She walked back over to the circle, followed by Max and Tyson. Bryan glared at Max for a final time, then took his place as well.

"Wow! That was crazy!" Tyson said. Everyone stared at him. He grinned, not caring that he sounded like an idiot.

"Bryan, you went mental! Like, more mental than the time you tried to kill Ray!" Ray and Bryan both glared at Tyson at that comment. Hilary face-palmed again.

"I'm sorry?" Bryan growled, a threat more than a question.

"What? It's true!" Tyson laughed, not detecting the dangerous look on Bryan's face.

"Tyson. Drop it." Even Ray was beginning to sound annoyed. Tyson continued grinning. If he smiled anymore his face would split in half.

"It is true though, and you know it." Kenny squeezed his eyes shut, praying that someone would shut Bryan up.

"You were a wimp at that battle." Bryan said. Ray looked at him, shocked. But his surprise turned into anger as he registered what the Russian had just said.

"What?" The tiger stood up, challenging the falcon. Bryan also stood up, and, with menacing slowness, walked over to where Ray was standing.

"You heard me, kitten." He cocked his head to the side, a gesture much like Tala's. Ray could feel his pupils dilating into cat-like slits, a sign that he was angry.

"Don't call me that." Ray whispered. Bryan just smirked and took another step forward. The atmosphere in the room was as cold as Bryan's heart. Which was way below freezing.

"Kitten."

Something in Ray snapped, and he unleashed his anger the only way he could: by grabbing Bryan's duffle bag and whacking it around the falcons head. However, the tiger didn't know that the bag he picked up was the bag that was full of bricks. Bryan fell to the floor, a purple bruise on the side of his head.

"Woah!" Tala stood up and ran up to Ray. Before the tiger could process what was happening, Tala had pinned his arms behind his back, having thrown the duffle bag onto the floor.

Ray didn't struggle; his pupils were returning to normal size as he realised what he had done.

* * *

**I am aware that chloroform doesn't actually knock you out that quickly, but I thought it would work better.**

**So... Yeah... Coming up in later chapters:**

**How does Bryan get revenge on Ray?**

**What will happen when Hilary gives Tala a makeover?**


	5. The Psychopath Attacks

**Yaaay! New chapter! Go me!**

**Thanks for everyones reviews!**

**MrsRayKon: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Superkami: Awww thanks! I appreciate it!**

**Gasher4643: Thanks for the review! And the answer to your question is: at the moment everyone is just making fun of Tala by calling him gay, we don't actually know if he is yet. But you make a fair point!**

**Guest reviewer: Hahaha I couldn't not do that to Kenny... And thanks!**

**So... Here it is... Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and as an extra fact, everyone's luggage is in the dojo as the Blitzkrieg Boys and everyone else is staying over. That's where the bag of bricks came from; they didn't just magically appear.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

"What... I..." Ray stammered. Spencer knelt down beside Bryan, looking worried.

"He's out cold." The whale announced. Tala sighed, more annoyed than concerned.

"What was in that bag?" Daichi asked.

"Bricks." Spencer simply said. There was no explanation that followed, so Daichi decided to ask the question that everyone was thinking.

"Why does he have a bag full of bricks?"

Tala bit his lip, still restraining Ray. He really was surrounded by idiots.

"Because he likes them." Daichi sighed at Spencer's rubbish reply. He wanted answers!

"But why does he have a bag full of them?"

"So he can throw then at annoying little children who ask too many questions!" Tala snapped, shocking Daichi.

Ray looked down at Bryan, who was on the floor, not moving. What had he done?! He just freaked out and grabbed the thing nearest to him. And it had to be a bag full of bricks, didn't it?

"Tala, you can let go now." Ray asked politely. Tala growled but released his grip on the tigers arms.

"Is he dead?" Tala said to Spencer, who looked up from Bryan's unconscious body.

"No. He'll be fine." The blonde replied. Tala sighed, disappointed, causing Spencer to roll his eyes.

Ray picked up the duffle bag and threw it into the corner, where everyone else's luggage was. He hoped that the snow cleared up soon; it would be a relief to go outside, away from psychopaths.

"Can I tip water on him?" Daichi asked. Spencer frowned at him suspiciously.

"Well... It could work..." Hilary considered. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Spencer. The whale bit his lip, dreading what was coming next.

"It always wakes them up in movies." Tyson's brilliant theory caused Kai, who had been silent this whole time, to roll his eyes.

"And in movies a man can climb on walls and shoot spiderweb out of his fingers. Idiot." The Phoenix scowled.

"...You're right! Oh my god!" Tyson clearly didn't understand what sarcasm was. Kai imagined the dragon dressing up as Spider-Man and running off a building. The image brought a rare smile to his lips.

"I have water!" Max announced, holding up a glass full of the clear liquid. Without waiting for permission from Spencer, he poured the water over Bryan's head.

Bryan sat up, gasping from the cold. Then clutched the side of his head as he registered the pain. Squeezing his eyes shut, the falcon tried to remember what had happened. Then he realised.

"KON!"

Ten miles away, a mother and her three children hid under their table, awaiting the earthquake. Birds flew from their trees and flowers shed their petals. Somewhere a man died.

"Come back here! I will kill you!" Back at the dojo, Bryan was chasing Ray around the room. Luckily for Tyson and his grandpa, the floor was still in one piece, surprising due to the amount of angry Russians that had decided to run a marathon on it.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'll never do it again!" Ray's cries were ignored as Bryan continued running after the tiger. Tala was laughing uncontrollably, Kai was smirking, Spencer looked annoyed and everyone else looked scared.

With one powerful stride Bryan caught up with Ray and grabbed his ponytail to stop him escaping. Ray's head jerked back and he came to a sudden halt.

Bryan grabbed the top of the tigers hair and lifted him up. Ray gulped as the Russian turned him around to face him. He hoped his death wouldn't involve rolling pins.

Bryan was furious. A purple bruise on the side of his head only added to his crazed expression. Closing his eyes, Ray silently said goodbye to his friends.

But Bryan didn't kill him. Ray opened his eyes as he felt himself moving. Bryan was walking towards the cupboard where grandpa kept his kendo equipment, muttering curses in Russian under his breath.

"Sweet dreams." Ray blinked, trying to understand what Bryan had just said, but his thoughts were interrupted as his face came in contact with the floor. He rolled over, clutching his nose, and stared up at the ceiling. Realising he was in the storage cupboard he sat up, watching as Bryan closed the door on him.

Ray flinched as he heard the falcon locking the door. He was trapped. In a cupboard. Probably for the rest of his life...

"Um... Bryan..." Max said as Bryan dropped the set of keys on the floor.

"What?" The falcon glared at the blonde, daring him to question his authority.

"How long are you going to keep him in there?" Max dared to ask. Bryan narrowed his eyes, considering the question. It was legal to keep someone locked in a cupboard for a week, right?

"Only a day of two." Bryan shrugged, deciding not to kill Ray; his friends and family probably wouldn't like it.

"You'll feed him... Won't you?" Hilary asked sceptically. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember." He simply said before sitting back down at his place in between Spencer and Kai.

"Great. He's going to die." Tyson said, glaring at Bryan.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tyson! He's not going to die, he'll be fine!" Hilary thumped Tyson on the shoulder, glaring at the dragon. Tyson scowled back at her. The two of them had a glaring contest while everyone got on with their everyday lives, listening to Ray trying to break the door down.

"You can't leave me in here, Bryan!' He shouted.

"I can and I will." Bryan yelled back. Spencer rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friends immaturity.

"If any of you try to unlock that door, I will throw you in there with him." Bryan threatened, his tone dripping with malice. Kenny shuddered fearfully.

"We might as well carry on with the game." Tyson said, Ray already forgotten about.

"I guess. Who's go was it?" Daichi asked. Tala looked at Kenny and grinned evilly. The brunette was typing something on his laptop, his eyes scanning the screen.

"Kenny's go." Tala said. Kenny jumped at the mention of his name, blushed foolishly, then closed his laptop and carefully set it behind him.

"Uh... I choose... Daichi." Kenny said.

"Double dare!" Daichi shouted loudly, making Spencer cover his ears. By the end of the day he wouldn't have any ability to hear.

"Okay... Um... I dare you to sit on Tala's lap until someone picks you again!" The Chief said. Daichi visibly paled. Tala was going to murder him.

"B... But Chief! You can't! I... I.." Daichi stuttered, desperately hoping that Kenny would change his mind.

"I'm not changing my mind Daichi, do it or you're out!" Daichi gawped. He was almost crying; he didn't want to fail the dare, but he definitely didn't want to sit on Tala. The redhead would kill him, or burn him while he's still conscious, or feed him to Bryan's piranhas, or throw him into a pit of rabid sharks...

"Aw, Daichi, are you scared?" Tyson mocked. Max laughed and started teasing him too, treating him like a baby.

Daichi whimpered and looked at Tala. The wolf was smirking at him, his ice blue eyes staring into Daichi's, knowing how uncomfortable he felt.

"Shut up!" Daichi snapped at his friends, who burst out laughing.

"Ooh, Daichi's angry! I'm scared!" Tyson giggled. Max clutched his head, trying to stop laughing, but failed miserably.

"Stop it!" Daichi punched Tyson on the shoulder, which only made the dragon laugh harder.

"SHUT UP!" Hilary's voice echoed around the room. Everyone stared at her, looking either shocked or bored.

"Thank you. Tala, are you going to let Daichi sit on you?" She asked sweetly. Tala growled at her, not knowing how to answer. If he accepted, then his reputation would be damaged, but if he refused, he would be kicked out of the game. And he really wanted to dare Kai...

"If you sit on me, you do not move, talk or breathe in my presence, or you will not live to see another day. Understand?" The redhead demanded. Daichi nodded quickly and stood up.

He awkwardly walked over to Tala, scowling at Kenny, who had a smug expression on his face.

Tala, who was sitting on his knees, untucked his legs and looked up at Daichi. He shifted into a cross-legged position and flicked his bangs out of his eyes, ignoring the laughter coming from Kai.

"What? Are you just going to stand there?" Tala questioned. Daichi sighed and carefully sat on the Russians lap, resisting the urge to move around.

"You're really bony." Daichi said, looking at Tala. He instantly regretted his words. Hadn't the wolf threatened to kill him if he spoke only a few seconds ago?

"And you're really heavy, but you don't see me complaining." Tyson snorted, watching as Daichi bit back his cry of rage. This was really entertaining.

"Hey Daichi, you know that this means you're gay with Tala now, right?" Max laughed. He was obviously still hyper and didn't value his life.

"Max?" Tala said sweetly. Max instantly stopped laughing, terrified.

"Uh... Yes?" Max gulped. A sweet Tala was a dangerous Tala. As they knew from experience; an event anyone would want to forget.

Max was knocked backwards as something hard hit his head. He looked around, shocked, and saw something in the corner of his eye. He sat up and glanced behind him, and gasped as he saw what the object was.

"What the hell?! You threw a brick at me!" Max exclaimed. Tala smirked, retrieving the brick and zipping Bryan's duffle bag up.

"Next time it'll be a knife. And I have a very good aim." Max cringed and rubbed his head, feeling the bump. He really needed to stop eating sugar while around psychopathic Russians.

"Hurry up Daichi, choose someone!" Tyson said. Daichi bit his lip, extremely uncomfortable in his position. Tala was really bony.

"Oh yeah. Um... Tyson. Truth or whatever?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow, considering the options. Daichi was probably going to give him a really rubbish dare, which was annoying. But the truth question would be even worse, and he definitely wasn't kissing anyone.

"Dare, I guess." He finally decided. Daichi smiled. He knew the perfect dare.

"I dare you to put on a blindfold and slow dance with someone else, and see if you can tell who it is by touch alone."

* * *

**Mwuhahahah! *insert psychotic grin***

**Please review! If anyone has any suggestions about who Tyson should slow dance with, please share; I'm not sure at the moment...**

**I promise the next chapter will have Tala's makeover in. Yay!**


	6. Wanna Dance?

**So, here it is! Thanks for the ideas, they were great. Especially the one about dancing with bricks, MrsRayKon. **

**But, in the end I decided to use Gasher4643's idea. If you don't want any spoilers, I wouldn't advise that you read the reviews.**

**MrsRayKon: Oh my god. Yes. I don't even need to say anything else.**

**Superkami: That's a cool idea! I might use that sometime...**

**Gasher4643: Thank you for reviewing. Your idea was simply amazing.**

**So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Or Boots. Just sayin'.**

* * *

"I dare you to put on a blindfold and slow dance with someone else, and see if you can tell who it is by touch alone."

Tyson gawped. He had no idea that Daichi was capable of thinking up such dares! Sure, he was mischievous sometimes, but his pranks mainly included putting cling film over the toilet (something that grandpa was not pleased about.)

"What?! Daichi! That's so not fair!" Tyson whined. Daichi just grinned, amused at Tyson's distress.

"Tough! You have to do it. And I get to choose who you dance with." Tyson's mouth nearly hit the floor. This was torture, and probably illegal.

"No ones going to do it, though, Daichi." Kenny pointed out. Daichi frowned, realising that it was true. But then, after a few seconds, he grinned again. Tyson's heart started beating impossibly quickly.

"New rule for this dare! I have to choose who Tyson dances with, and that person has to agree, or they are out!" Everyone groaned at his announcement. Tyson simply stared, praying to every god in existence that he didn't have to dance with one of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"You can't just make up new rules in the middle of the game!" Tyson protested. He was trying everything he could think of to get out of the dare.

"I can, I will and I just did! I came up with the idea of this game, so I'm in charge!" Daichi huffed, crossing his arms. Tyson groaned inwardly. There was no escape.

"Okay. I have made my decision. Max, can you find a blindfold?" Daichi asked. Max nodded and stood up.

A few moments later he came back with a cloth, which Max wrapped around Tyson's head. The dragon complained the whole time, saying how the dare wasn't fair and he was the world champion blader, so he shouldn't have to do it.

"Oh, Tyson, stop winging!" Hilary said, poking Tyson's arm.

"I'm certain you would be moaning too, if you were in my situation!" Tyson shot back. When the cloth was tightly wrapped around his head Max stepped back, proud of his work.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Daichi raised a hand, showing two fingers.

"Eleven. How the hell am I supposed to know?" Tyson grumbled. He was seriously not in a good mood.

"Wait!" Kenny yelled. Everyone turned to him, expecting to see something on fire.

"We need music." Was all he said. Everyone nodded, thinking about what to use.

"I have the perfect thing." Hilary smiled and ran to her luggage. Before long she returned with a CD entitled 'Best Slow-Dancing Songs'.

"So you just coincidently had that with you?" Daichi asked, amazed.

"Uh... Yeah... I guess..." Hilary looked at the floor, trying to hide the blush that had spread across her face.

"There's a CD player in the cupboard." Max pointed to the closet. The same one that Ray was trapped in.

"I'll get it." Bryan stood up, cracking his knuckles menacingly. A sadistic smile spread across his face.

"Try not to kill him." Kai said. Bryan sighed, clearly disappointed, and crossed the room.

He picked up the keys that were lying on the floor. He twisted the silver metal into the key hole and pushed open the door, ready to punch Ray if the neko-jin tried anything.

Surprisingly, Ray didn't try to murder Bryan. In fact, he didn't do anything at all, because he was curled up on the floor asleep, purring.

Bryan picked up the CD player, resisting the urge to stand on Ray's head. He then quietly stepped out of the closer and locked the door again.

"Is he alive?" Spencer asked. Bryan nodded.

"Asleep." Hilary rolled her eyes. That boy could fall asleep anywhere.

Bryan plugged the CD player into the mains and switched it on. Hilary inserted the CD. Soft classical music came out from the speakers, violins and pianos working in perfect combination.

"This one will do." Hilary said. She and Bryan sat back down in the circle, leaving the CD player on the other side of the room.

"So, Daichi, who is the chosen one?" Max asked. Daichi narrowed his eyes, scanning his friends.

"The person I choose is..." Daichi extended a hand, pointing at the person.

Bryan.

"Oh my god!" Max shrieked, and clasped a hand to his mouth. The room was filled with shrieks and giggles. Bryan glared.

"You have to do it, or you're out! Oh yeah, and don't make any noise or Tyson will know who it is." Daichi explained. Bryan reluctantly stood up and walked across to where Tyson was standing, oblivious to everything.

"On the count of three!" Max cried, still laughing. Bryan scowled dangerously. He was so embarrassed. He had to slow dance with Tyson!

"Three!" Bryan inhaled deeply, fisting his hands. Tyson just stood still.

"Two!" The falcon closed his eyes.

"One!" As violins and cellos echoed around the room, Bryan took Tyson's hands in his and began to move. He had never got this close to the dragon before, and he definitely didn't want to ever again.

"Any idea who it is yet, Tyson?" Max shouted.

"Well, I know it isn't you, idiot." Tyson replied. Max blushed.

Even Tala was laughing. Daichi held his head in his hands, trying to stop the giggles escaping from his mouth. Kenny didn't even try; his laughs were the loudest.

"Uh... I think I know who it is..." Tyson announced. For some reason, Bryan blushed. This was humiliating.

"Tell us then!" Max said. Tyson exhaled and bit his lip.

"Well... Judging by the scent and uh... Posture... I think it's... Hilary?"

The room suddenly fell silent. Bryan stiffened, bubbling with rage.

Tyson untied his blindfold and let it fall to the floor. When he saw Bryan standing before him, his eyes widened in fear.

"Oh... Hey, Bryan. Nice weather we're having, huh?" Tyson rubbed the back of his neck, smiling nervously. Still sitting on Tala, Daichi smirked.

"Tyson." Bryan took a step closer to the dragon, who backed away.

"Yes?" He whispered. He was about to turn and run when something hit him in the back, pushing him to the floor. Bryan had flung himself at Tyson, and was lying on top of the dragon, effectively suffocating him.

"Bryan, don't kill him." Tala said. Bryan scowled but sat up all the same.

"You are such a killjoy." Bryan glared at Tala.

"You're welcome." The redhead replied.

"Um... Tyson... Are you alive? Kenny was leaning over Tyson, who was red in the face. Bryan found the situation quite amusing.

"No... I'm... Dying!" Tyson wheezed, trying to get his breathe back. Kenny sighed, relieved that his friend wasn't dead.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Granger." Bryan threatened. Tyson sat up, trying not to make eye contact with the terrifying Russian. He was lucky that he wasn't a dead body.

Bryan had sat back down in his place, and was smirking at Tyson. He would get his revenge. But not just yet...

When Tyson had finally got his breath back, he took his place in the circle. It was his turn to dare someone.

"Tala. Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair?" Tyson asked. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Dare." The wolf shrugged. Tyson grinned evilly.

"I dare you to let Hilary give you a makeover." Tala's face fell. Hilary squealed delightedly. Spencer burst out laughing. Tala stared.

"What?" The redhead demanded, giving Tyson a death glare.

"Let Hilary give you a makeover!" Tyson said. Spencer was in hysterics. Bryan was pressing his lips together, trying not to laugh. Kai just stared at the wall.

Tala looked at the floor. If he agreed, his reputation would be ruined. But if he didn't, he'd be out of the game. It was a lose-lose situation.

Well, I can always threaten them not to speak a word of this ever again. Tala thought. He raised his eyes.

"Fine." He said sourly. Hilary clapped her hands and ran over to her luggage. She returned with a huge box full of makeup, hair accessories, and things Tala couldn't even label.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hilary said, kneeling beside Tala. Daichi jumped off his lap, glad to get a break from sitting on the Russian.

"Let's start with... Your eyes." Hilary brought out a pencil from her bag.

"You're going to draw on me?!" Tala jerked away from the crazy girl kneeling before him.

"No, silly! It's just eyeliner!" Hilary rolled her eyes. Tala sighed and warily sat up straight.

"This might tickle, but stay still." Hilary brought the pencil up to Tala's face. She pressed the stick under his eye, lining the waterline. The whole time Tala cursed in Russian, fighting the temptation to stick the stupid pencil into Hilary's eyeball.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hilary smiled once she had finished the second eye.

"Not bad. Horrendous. How can girls wear this stuff?" Tala grumbled.

"Oh, be quiet and stay still." Hilary picked something flat out of the box of doom.

"What's that?" Tala demanded.

"Face powder." Hilary held up a brush and opened the lid to the powder.

"No way. Burn in hell." Tala shook his head.

"Aw, come on!"

"No."

"You'll be out of the game!"

"I hate you all!"

For the next ten minutes Hilary applied half of Boots makeup counter on Tala's face. She had turned Tala around so no one could see what was happening.

"Now, your hair!" Hilary pulled out a brush from her makeup box. Tala flinched.

"No. Please. Not my hair." He was genuinely scared. He loved his hair!

"Don't worry, I'm only going to brush it." Before he could complain, Hilary grabbed Tala's head and attacked his hair with her hairbrush. It fell out of his devil horns, floating around his shoulders.

Tala swore loudly. Hilary ignored him and changed his parting, giving him a side fringe.

"Wow, Tala! You look beautiful with your hair down." Hilary grinned, looking at the wolf. She was finished. And he looked amazing.

"Okay. Turn around." Hilary instructed, standing up. Tala shook his head.

"No way. Never." He said stubbornly.

"Tala, you're going to have to sooner or later." Daichi said. Tala sighed and slowly turned around.

Hilary had totally transformed him. His eyes were outlined with black, his milky skin was even paler than usual, and black lipstick painted his lips. His fiery hair covered half of his face. He looked amazing.

"She's turned you into a goth." Kai said, grinning. Tala glared at him.

"I hate you." He looked at Hilary, who was standing next to her instruments of torture, smiling proudly.

"Aw, why? You look beautiful!" She said. Tala scowled at the floor.

Suddenly, Tyson started laughing. Then Max joined in, followed by Kenny and Spencer. Even though the look suited him, Tala looked really girly.

"Wow, Tala, you look really... Gay!" Tyson laughed. Tala crossed his arms.

"Shut up." The redhead growled.

"It's so true, though!" Max clutched his side, giggling. Spencer wiped his eyes.

"I will kill you!" Tala snarled. Everyone stopped laughing.

"About time. Idiots." The wolf bit his lip. He was so embarrassed!

"Oh yeah, Daichi, you need to sit on Tala again." Tyson reminded his friend. Grumbling, Daichi crossed the circle, and sat on Tala.

"Whatever. Kai, truth and stuff." Tala turned to Kai. The Phoenix blinked, then realised that they were still playing.

"Double dare." He said. Tala grinned sadistically.

"I dare you to dance like a ballerina."

* * *

**How could I not do that to Tala, though?**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Ballet Dancer

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, I was stuck on ideas for this chapter, but I've got it now!**

**I changed the rating as there's some swearing in this chapter, and most likely some later chapters too.**

**MrsRayKon: I totally agree. Thanks! I'm thinking of making Bryan do something ridiculously psychopathic in a later chapters, but I'm not sure what yet...**

**Gasher4643: I used your idea! I loved it! Thanks!**

**blackneko2002: Thanks for the review!**

**LupaCaerulea: Thanks!**

**hellion-Hound: Thank you very much. I'm not good at giving ideas, either :)**

**NorthernShinigami: I take it you like Ray? Later on, I might make Bryan finally let him out, and I might use your idea! Thanks!**

**Superkami: I'm pleased that my chapter cheered you up! I'm not sure how Ray's going to get out yet, but I'll think of something...**

**So, here's the next chapter... Yeah...**

**(Warning: swearing)**

* * *

"I dare you to dance like a ballerina."

Kai's eyes widened. He looked at Tala, who smirked back at him.

"No." He shook his head, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yes. And you have to wear a ballerina costume as well." Tala informed the Phoenix. Kai twitched, glaring daggers at the redhead.

"No. Eat dynamite. Go and stab yourself. Break your neck. No, no, no." Tala just grinned.

"You know you have to, Kai. Unless you want to be the first one out?" The wolf smiled as Kai's eyes narrowed. He knew that the bluenette would refuse to be the first one out. He wanted to win, and was going to do anything to beat the others.

"We don't even have a ballerina costume!" He pleaded childishly. Hilary suddenly squealed and shot out of her place in the circle and ran across the room.

She bent over her luggage, muttering things like "stupid pirate hat," and "damn rabbit ears," before straightening up, holding something in her arms.

Something pink.

Something sparkly.

Something fluffy.

"Here, Kai! A ballerina costume just for you!" She smiled angelically, holding out the costume. Kai slowly backed away from the fluffy pink material, his eyes wide. Tala gasped happily. Tyson started giggling.

"Go on, then, Kai. You can change in the hallway." Tala ordered. Kai shook his head slightly, still gawping at the pink... Thing in front of him.

"Kai. We're waiting." Tala raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Kai was genuinely frightened. He, the mighty Kai Hiwatari, couldn't put on a ballerina dress! He would look stupid! But, if he didn't, then he would be out, and despite he fact that he would be ridiculously embarrassed, he couldn't allow himself to be the first one out of the game.

At the same time, Tyson and the others would always keep reminding him of it. They wouldn't ever let it go, which meant that Kai's reputation would be ruined...

"Come on, Kai. I had to put this shit on my face, so you can put that on." Tala said, gesturing towards the makeup that coated his skin. Kai bit his lip. There was only one option.

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed the dress, glaring at everything. Max giggled, earning a scowl from the Phoenix, who purposely kicked the blonde on his way out of the room. Even Bryan was smirking.

"Don't be long, Kaisy!" Tala shouted mockingly. Kai nearly killed him.

"He's going to look wonderful!" Hilary smiled, clapping her hands girlishly yet again.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for Kai to step through the door wearing the ballerina dress. Occasionally they heard cries of "damn tutu!" and "I'm gonna kill you, Tala." Finally, after what seemed like ages to everyone in the circle, Kai appeared in the doorway.

Wearing a pink dress.

"Ohmygodyoulookamazing!" Hilary squealed. Kai's face was red with either anger or embarrassment; most likely both.

"You look... Ridiculous. You look ridiculous." Tala covered his mouth with his hands, trying to stifle his laugh. A few sniggers were released by Tyson and Max, but Kai quickly shut them up with a death glare.

"Don't forget, you have to dance!" Bryan said. Kai flinched. He had forgotten all about that.

"You can't make me do this! I don't even have music!" The dual-haired blader complained. Hilary stood up proudly, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Yeah? Well, I do." Tyson smiled at that. Kai dancing, and in a ballerina costume too? This was going to go down in history.

"What? Why?" Kai asked, confused. Hilary blushed and looked at the floor. Shrugging her shoulders, she crossed the room to her duffel bag and proudly held up a CD. This one was called 'Best Ballet Songs For Girls.'

"Put it in then." Tala nodded towards the CD player. A huge grin on her face, Hilary swapped the two CD's around while Kai tried to imagine that he wasn't going to do this.

"You're going to look fabulous!" Hilary proclaimed happily. She sat back down in the circle as Swan Lake played.

"I'm going to look stupid." Kai pouted. Tala laughed, pleased to see the look of defeat cross his friends face.

"Aw, is Kai scared?" The redhead mocked.

"Fuck off." Kai said. Daichi, Max and Tyson's eyes widened at this. They had never heard Kai curse before. Saying that, Kai had never really been in this situation before, so they couldn't really blame him.

"Language, Hiwatari, there's a young one here." Tala hit Daichi around the head, who was still awkwardly sat on the redheads lap.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said, tubbing his head. Tala just rolled his eyes.

"Tala?" Kai asked.

"What?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, babe." Everyone else turned to stare at Tala. They had never heard anything so... Non-threatening come out of the wolfs mouth before, so they were quite surprised.

"See, you must be gay; you're hitting on Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I'll hit you in a minute with Bryan's bricks if you don't shut up." Tala glared at the dragon.

"Ladies, ladies, put down your handbags. We wanna see Kai dance!" Max threw his arms in the air, grinning widely. Kai turned to look at him, his face red with embarrassment.

"Max. Call me a lady again and you die." Tala threatened.

"Well, you are gay, so-" Tyson was cut off by a boot connecting with the side on his face. Tala had thrown Daichi off him and kicked the dragon in the head, leaving Tyson sprawled across the floor.

"Tala, back!" Spencer stood up and dragged the still-fuming Russian away from Tyson, who was lying stunned, facing the ceiling. Max, Kenny and Hilary gawped at both of them, Bryan smirked and Kai was still pouting, not bothered about Tyson's health.

"He was asking for it." Tala crossed his arms, staring at Tyson.

"You didn't have to kick me in the head though!" The dragon stood up, rubbing his head. Tala just growled at him and took his place in the circle.

Daichi cautiously sat back on the Russian, hoping he wouldn't slap him or something.

"Anyway! Kai, dance! Dance, dance, dance!" Hilary cheered, earning annoyed looks from all the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Yeah, Kai. You have ten seconds. Or you're out." Tala warned the Phoenix.  
Kai sighed. He was dying of embarrassment. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced himself, making a mental note to kill Tala.

Still furious, he finally started to dance, kicking his legs out and waving his arms. The ballerina costume made him look even more stupid, the pink clashing with his blue face paint.

He twirled around, raising his arms above his head. The room erupted with giggles as he did- well, tried to do- a pirouette, his pink skirts floating around him.

"I'll kill you, Tala, you jerk." Kai muttered under his breath. As the final notes of Swan Lake played, he dipped low, nearly falling over in the process. As the pianos and violins played the final chord, he raised his arms into the air in a flourish, and everyone started clapping and whistling wildly.

"Go Kai! You ruled the stage!" Tyson screeched, having forgotten about Tala kicking him in the head. Said Russian had his head in his hands, laughing so much he was actually crying.

"Shut the hell up, all of you!" Kai shouted, but his voice was lost in the laughter. Hilary and Kenny were holding each other, laughing into each other's shoulders. Bryan was chuckling softly, Spencer was smirking and Max was rolling around on the floor.

"Idiots." Kai stormed out of the room. As he slammed the door shut everyone fell silent, shocked at his sudden exit.

"He won't kill us... Right?" Kenny asked timidly.

"No. Bryan will." Tala said, causing Kenny's eyes to widen.

Moments later Kai returned, no longer wearing the ballerina dress, having changed back into his normal clothes. He looked furious.

"Aw, I wanted a picture!" Tala said, not affected by Kai's death glare.

"I'm so getting you back, Ivanov." The Phoenix warned. Tala just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that?" He questioned. A smile slowly spread across Kai's face, and not a smile of humour or kindness. A smile of malice.

"Tala. Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair." Kai asked. Tala blinked.

"Why me? I've just had a go." He asked, confused at his friends decision.

"Because I chose you. Now pick one." Kai explained. Tala narrowed his eyes, before finally saying:

"Fine. Kiss, I guess."

"Perfect. I dare you to kiss Bryan for thirty seconds without breaking apart."

* * *

**Ha ha ha! Tala torture is so fun!**

**Sorry for daring Tala twice, but this idea came into my head, and I just had to do it. Everyone will get dared AT LEAST twice, though, I promise.**

**I can tell this fic is going to be really long... I need to dare everyone again, then I need to make a few characters wimp out and loose... Then there needs to be a winner...**

**But I will not give up! I will do this!**

**Please R&R! I'll give you a cyber-cake! Or, if you're lactose intolerant, you can have some dark chocolate. If you have any other allergies then you're stuffed. But you can have a cyber-kai plushie.**

**Okay, I'm leaving now.**


	8. The Kiss of Death

**And I'm back! Woo! I dedicate this chapter so my slave- uh, friend- MrsRayKon. Because I'm nice like that.**

**Superkami: I always love your reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Gasher4643: Too true, my friend, too true...**

**MrsRayKon: You don't even want to know what I've got planned...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Capiche?**

**Warnings: Language**

"Perfect. I dare you to kiss Bryan for thirty seconds without breaking apart."

Bryan's eyes widened. Tala slowly backed away from Kai with Daichi still on his lap. Kai grinned.

"You chicken or something?" Kai mocked his friend, raising an eyebrow accusingly. The Phoenix expected Tala to shout something at him, something like: 'of course I'm not!' but the redhead stayed silent, glancing nervously at Bryan.

"Tala's chicken, Tala's chick-argh!" Daichi started taunting before Tala pushed him off his lap, making him slide across the floor.

"Splinters! So many splinters!" He whined, looking at his hands like they had suddenly turned green.

"If you even try to sit on me again, I swear I will throw you out the window." Tala scowled at the young boy. Daichi looked over at Kenny, silently questioning the brunette.

Kenny frowned, trying to decide what to do. Even though Daichi's dare was to sit on Tala, it wouldn't really be fair if the idiot got killed. Even if everyone did hate him.

"Fine, Daichi, you can sit back in the circle now." Kenny finally said. Daichi punched the air triumphantly, ecstatic that he was going to keep all his limbs.

"Yes! I'm free! I can finally-ow! Splinters." Tyson snorted at the young bladers stupidity. Daichi just glared at the dragon and took his place in between him and Kenny.

"So... Tala... You gonna kiss him then?" Kai smirked at Tala, who was still alternating between looking at Bryan and the floor. Who could blame him; after all, the floor was extremely entertaining.

"Dude, you've kissed him before, what's the big deal?" Spencer randomly said. The room fell silent as everyone turned to look at the blonde Russian.

"Spencer! We agreed never to talk about that, you dick!" Bryan stood up, fisting his hands threateningly. Spencer's eyes widened.

"Sit the fuck down, Bryan, and kiss Tala." Kai commanded. Shockingly, Bryan actually did what he was told, trying not to notice eight pairs of eyes on him.

"Shall I, like, time it on my phone, or are we all counting?" Hilary asked.

"We'll count." Kai informed her. Tala slowly edged closer to Bryan, fingering the edge of his shirt nervously. So what if he had kissed him before? He was, what, eight? And that was just as friends, anyway.

"Try anything dodgy, Ivanov, and I'll knock you flying. Understand?" Bryan growled.

Tala looked up at him, his eyes narrowed and mouth slightly open.

"I'm just kissing you. It's not as if we're gonna start having sex in the corner of the room." Tala stated, causing Bryan to blush slightly.

"Whatever. Now kiss." Kai suddenly appeared behind them, and with a flick of his wrists, he knocked Bryan and Tala's heads together until they were touching.

Kissing.

_Oh my god. What am I doing? I'm kissing him. And... He's not pulling away. But then again, this is a dare, so..._ Tala thought, squeezing his eyes shut. Unbeknown to him, Hilary, Tyson and Max were counting out loud.

"Ten... Eleven... Twelve..."

_I am so getting Kai back. I hate his guts. Bryan smells like cherries. Wait, what?!_

"Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen..."

_I did not just think that. I did not just process the fact that Bryan Kuznetsov smells like cherries. No way._

"Nineteen... Twenteen..."

"No, Tyson, there's no such number as 'twenteen.'

"Whatever. Twenty one... twenty two..."

_What's with the cherry shampoo, Bryan? I thought you'd use a brand named Dying Person Scent or something._

"Twenty three... twenty four..."

_Ohmygodhe'swrappedhisarmaroundmybacki'mdying!_

"Twenty six... Twenty seven..."

_Cherries and deodorant work really well together..._

"Twenty eight... Twenty nine..."

_His lips are surprisingly soft, too. Not that I've noticed. And not that I've been thinking about that._

"Thirty!"

_Who would've thought his hair is so silky?_

"They're still kissing!"

"Maybe they didn't hear us?"

"Of course they heard us, Max, we were practically shouting."

_Sorta need to breathe right now... Don't suppose there's a reason why it's so silent?_

Tala jerked away from Bryan, a hand to his lips, eyes wide. What had he just done? Hilary and co. had probably finished counting ages ago, and he hadn't even realised! How could he be so damn stupid?

"When you've finished kissing, some of us have lives to lead?" Spencer said, crossing his arms.

Tala looked at Bryan, expecting the falcon to look extremely embarrassed. Strangely, he just looked entertained at Tala's discomfort.

"Don't look at me like that. You didn't pull away, either." Tala remarked, scowling at Bryan.

"Bryan, Tala's given you the gay germ now." Tyson giggled. Both Tala and Bryan glared at the dragon, instantly making him stop laughing.

"I hate you." Tala backed away from the grey-haired boy sitting before him.

"I hate you more." Bryan shot back.

"Not possible, you bastard."

"Clearly is."

"This is turning into a reoccurring thing here, guys. Why can't we just love one another?" Kenny interrupted, throwing his hands into the air in an attempt to restore peace. Tala and Bryan snarled at him.

"No? Okay. I'll just... Leave..." He retrieved his laptop from behind him and opened the screen.

"You know you love him really, Tala." Kai joked.

"Why would I love him?!" The redhead shouted, pointing at Bryan, who looked extremely angry.

"Say one more thing to me and you WILL regret it, Ivanov." Bryan stood up and raised a fist. Tala growled at him.

"You're an idiot." As quick as lightning, Bryan walked over to the redhead and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Tala was so shocked he didn't even cry out, just tensed all of his muscles, gaping.

Hilary grabbed Max's arm, clearly quite scared. Things were escalating quickly, and soon someone was going to get hurt.

"I've warned you. And now you're going to die. Congratulations, Tala, for ending your life." Bryan shouted at the redhead, walking across the room.

Unfortunately for him, Tala was facing everyone in the circle, so he couldn't see where Bryan was taking him.

"Bryan, you better put me down right this second, or I will make you pay." Tala said, finally retrieving the ability to talk.

"Far too late, Ivanov. Far too late." Bryan said.

Without even a seconds warning, the falcon bent down and grabbed something that rattled off the floor. Someone gasped.

"Sleepy time, Tala." Bryan snarled. Tala desperately tried to wriggle out of Bryan's iron grip, but to no avail.

"Bryan. Let's talk about this. We can get through this. No one needs to die, I promise you." Tala begged, trying to talk some sense into the psychopathic Russian. But Bryan paid no attention, busy doing something with the unidentified object that rattled.

"It's all just a misunderstanding, honestly." Tala continued to beg. But again, Bryan ignored him. He had finished whatever he was doing, and was now walking backwards a few steps.

A gust of freezing air hit Tala, causing him to shiver. Was Bryan going to throw him outside? No, he was still in the main room. So, what...?

"Bye bye." Bryan said, then Tala was sailing through the air. He landed with a loud thud on icy concrete.

"Ray can keep you company, I'm certain." Were Bryan's last words before he slammed the closet door shut and locked it.

"Bryan! Open the god damn door!" Tala screamed. But all he heard was Bryan laughing psychotically.

"Tala?" Came a soft voice. Of course, Ray was here, too. Great.

"Shut up." Tala snapped. He was in no mood for polite conversation.

Back in the main room, Bryan had sat back down, smirking as Hilary shrunk away from him. He was only going to keep Tala in the closet with Ray for a few days. Not long enough to kill him or anything...

* * *

**Oh my god! I added VERY slight yaoi! That will literally be the only yaoi though, so apologies for getting any hopes up.**

**I was literally having an email conversation with my friend whilst writing this, and she kept email-screaming at me do do it faster.**

**Anyway. Please R&R!**


	9. Blood and Coconut

**And I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the very late update, I was getting slightly bored of this fic. But I'm back now!**

**BlueWingedAngelReAnne: Thank you for the review! I'm thinking of making one of them bring up the kiss one time... And then they could start arguing... But I'm not sure yet. Thanks!**

**Gasher4643: Thanks for the review! And all will be revealed in time... *evil laugh***

** XOAnn13OX: Hehe... Yeah, I was :) Here's the update. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Warnings: Swearing, slight Ray-bashing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Sue me and I'll set Bryan on you. Yup. You heard. Burn.**

**Enjoyness!**

* * *

Back in the main room, Bryan had sat back down, smirking as Hilary shrunk away from him. He was only going to keep Tala in the closet with Ray for a few days. Not long enough to kill him or anything...

"Um... Bryan..." Kenny dared to ask. Well, stutter. 'Um, Bryan' wasn't really a question.

"What?" Bryan snapped, glaring at Kenny with all the hatred he could muster. Kenny shrank back, terrified. Annoying an already angry Bryan wasn't a good idea.

"N... Nothing." Kenny mumbled, deciding he cared more about his own safety than Tala's.

"Just get on with the game." Bryan crossed his arms, scowling. Tyson and Max exchanged glances.

"But it was Tala's go. And he's sort of... Not here." Tyson pointed out. Bryan looked at the dragon, raising an eyebrow.

"Then it's Kai's turn again." He simply said. Tyson breathed a sigh of relief. He thought Bryan was going to rip him apart of something.

"Whatever. Max: truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair?" Kai scoffed, glancing at the young boy opposite him.

"I think... I'll choose truth." Max nodded confidently.

"Would you rather kiss Spencer or Garland?" Kai shrugged, looking bored. Max opened his mouth and closed it again, looking like a fish out of water.

"What kind of a question is that?" Max gawped, a look of hurt on his face. Spencer narrowed his eyes at the mention of his name, but otherwise stayed silent.

"The one I asked you." Kai rolled his eyes, looking at Max as if he was some kind of idiot. Which he was. But still.

"You're really mean." Pouting, Max crossed his arms and looked at the floor. Spencer, or Garland? The question kept repeating in his head.

"I'm insulted. Do you want to be out or what?" Kai asked tiredly. While Max chewed on his lip, still pouting, Hilary and Tyson had to fight the urge to start laughing. Max's face was priceless.

While Max thought about his answer, Hilary considered the question herself. Who would she kiss? Spencer was tall and scary, but at the same time he could be kind. Garland was all I'm-better-than-you-so-obey-me, but he could be caring; especially when it came to his friends.

After a few seconds thinking, she decided on Spencer. Because he was less likely to burn you if you insulted his honour than Garland. Well... Probably.

"Fine. Garland. But _only_ because he's more my height." Max finally spat, looking extremely uncomfortable. Spencer's face remained blank, not caring what the young boy had said.

"Oooh! By 'only', you mean that if Spencer was shorter, you'd kiss him instead?" Tyson teased, finally cracking up. Hilary soon followed, while Kai, Spencer and Bryan looked at them as if they had both suddenly said that they were considering dying their skin blue. Because the Smurf look was so 'in' right now.

"What?! No! Oh, shut up." Max buried his head in his hands. By this time Hilary and Tyson were clutching each other, laughing like stereotypical hyenas.

"Just let me have my go!" Minutes passed before the room was finally silent again. Max rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"About time! Okay. I choose... Tyson!" Max yelled, pointing at his friend accusingly. Tyson blinked.

"Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair?" Tyson narrowed his eyes, contemplating, and opened his mouth to say something, when:

"Because you're gaaaaaay!" Erupted from the cupboard. There was silence for a few short seconds, before the next thing happened.

There was a loud crash from inside of the cupboard, followed by a high-pitched shriek. Everyone in the main room froze, awaiting the next cry of pain. What they got, however, wasn't much better.

Something smashed loudly, causing Hilary and Daichi to flinch. Bryan and Spencer exchanged glances, almost certain they both knew what was going on. One word: Tala.

"We should get them out of there." Bryan said, not sounding like he was too concerned. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Ray could be seriously injured. Or dead. Or worse."

"Tyson, what's worse than being dead?"

"Be quiet Chief. I'm right, and you know it."

Another short silence. Another crash. It was at least thirty seconds before Spencer eventually stood up, his giant frame towering above everyone else.

"Bryan. I may need you." The whale said, crossing the room to collect the keys off the floor. Bryan smirked and stood up, anticipating the chaos inside of the cupboard.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer slowly jammed the keys into the door. He carefully turned them, wincing as they hit each other, hoping that Tala wouldn't hear him. When the door clicked to signify that it was unlocked, both of the Russians took a step back. This was it. The life-or-death situation.

Yelling a battle cry worthy of even Garland, Bryan extended his leg and kicked open the door. A cloud of dust rained down on both of them. They blinked, trying to get the dust out of their eyes, and when their vision finally cleared, the scene was devastating.

Glass covered the floor. Stacks of boxes had been knocked over and were now leaning precariously against a stand of glass bottles. And it the middle of it all were two boys. One looking extremely furious, the other looking like he was in great pain.

Ray was lying on the floor with Tala kneeling on his chest, pinning his arms down. The neko-jin's nose was covered in a red substance that could only be blood, and Tala looked like something had scratched him.

Both boys looked a mess; Ray's hair had come undone and was spread across the floor. Tala's face was whiter than usual, (even under the make-up he was wearing) and the bright red scratches could be seen clearly.

"Tala! Off!" Spencer boomed, running into the scene of mass destruction. He grabbed the redhead off of Ray, earning a few punches from Tala in the process. Fortunately, Spencer was just that bit stronger than Tala, and managed to sling him over his shoulder. Tala was not happy, to say the least.

"Spencer! You better put me down NOW!" The wolf demanded, struggling to escape out of Spencer's grip. Spencer just squeezed his friend harder, effectively suffocating him. Tala gave up after a while.

Everyone sitting in the circle stared with wide eyes as Tala shrieked like a wild animal, Ray was busy dying on the floor, Spencer was restraining his friend and Bryan was kneeling down beside a certain neko-jin.

"Ray? Can you sit up?" Bryan asked. Ray groaned and shook his head slightly. Sighing, Bryan scooped him up in his arms, and carried him bridal-style into the main room, purposely keeping away from Tala.

"Hilary? Can you grab his hair? I don't want to trip over it." Bryan asked, trying to manoeuvre around Ray's hair, which was wrapping around his ankles.

"Sure." Grabbing a large handful of Ray's silky black locks, Hilary walked in sync with Bryan. She could smell the sweet coconut of Ray's shampoo and was surprised at how... Healthy his hair felt. She was jealous.

Bryan carefully lay Ray down on the floor next to Kenny. He didn't want to risk putting him near someone crazy like Tyson or Max; they would probably just stand on him or something.

Meanwhile, while Bryan was delicately dabbing at Ray's nose, Spencer was having a hard time restraining Tala. The wolf just wouldn't give up, and even someone as strong as Spencer had to tense his muscles to keep him down.

"Tala. I suggest you relax, or I will personally tie you up." Spencer snapped, wincing as Tala's boot came into contact with his face.

Kai stood up and walked over to them, dodging Tala's flying limbs. He grabbed the redhead's arms and pinned them down, much to Tala's annoyance.

"Oi. Dickhead. Chill." Kai snapped. Miraculously, Tala actually did seem to calm down a little. But maybe that was just because he was tired.

"Okay, Kai. I'm putting him down next to me." Spencer instructed, slowly making his way back into the circle. Tyson and Max ducked even though Tala wasn't anywhere near them, scared they were going to get hit.

Grunting tiredly, Spencer and Kai lowered Tala onto the ground. But the redhead was still thrashing wildly.

"On the count of three, let go." Spencer instructed. Kai nodded, knowing what the whale was going to do.

"One..." Everyone within two meters of the Russians backed away, slowly edging over to where Ray was lying.

"Two..." Spencer steadied himself as Tala kicked him in the leg. Kai inhaled sharply.

"Three!" They both let go of Tala, but before the redhead could even sit up, Spencer swiftly sat down on the redhead's chest.

Tala grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. He instantly stopped trying to escape, shocked at the sudden lack of oxygen.

"How is he?" Spencer nodded over to Bryan, who was helping a very stunned-looking Ray sit up.

"Fine. He'll live." Bryan said. He returned to his original place, now knowing that Ray wasn't going to fall over, and left Hilary gently stroking the neko-jin's hair.

Amazingly, Spencer wasn't sitting on Tala anymore, and the redhead wasn't launching himself at Ray. While Bryan had been helping Ray up, Spencer and Kai and made a deal with the redhead: if he didn't hurt the tiger, they wouldn't hurt him. Tala had reluctantly agreed.

"Well. That was dramatic." Tyson said, breaking the silence. He wanted to start playing the game again, but didn't want to ask.

"Hey, guys. Let's keep on playing." Instead, Ray asked for him. He seemed to be over the shock, and his nose wasn't bleeding anymore. Besides, he wanted a turn.

"I was my go. I chose Tyson, but can I change it?" Max asked Daichi.

"Fine. But only this once." He allowed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yay! Ray! Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture, electric chair?" Max questioned. Ray smiled.

"Dare." He said. Max's face broke into a wide grin.

"I dare you... To... Put Hilary's lipstick on Daichi. But you're not allowed to use your hands."

* * *

**I think I'm getting back into this fic! Whoooo! How cool am I?!**

**Poor Daichi... Wait no, poor Ray! I'm such a sadist... *evil smirk***

**Please R&R, I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
